


Shiny Pretty Things

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Inspired by the Tomarry server's smut writing challenge.The lovely, Dory posted this amazing prompt and I just ~had~ to write it:Harry glows when he's sexually satisfied. Tom likes shiny things.





	Shiny Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).



It had been an accident really. He had never meant to feel so good, but then Voldemort had _touched_ him just the right way. The wall he had been pinned to gave him _just enough_ friction that he could wiggle and oh Merlin, he _came_. Hot thick shots of cum filled his underwear and his face burned with shame. Being tortured should not have turned him like this. He shuddered and gasped in pleasure. His cracked and bleeding lips letting out a surprised groan. Voldemort had chosen that particular moment to drive his wand into Harry’s back and pain ripped through him, cancelling out the pleasurable sounds from the orgasm, or so he hoped.

Voldemort let him go and he crumbled to the floor, unable to hold his own weight anymore. His legs burned with fatigue. His arms had been bound for hours. The ropes high on his biceps, forcing a higher restriction on his movements. No matter what dark curse Voldemort had thrown at him, he hadn’t given up. He wouldn’t betray his friends. His head connected with the moist stone floor and for a moment, Harry saw stars.

He felt a sharp kick to his gut and he hissed in pain. Voldemort kicked him again and he rolled over, hoping that the Dark Lord would not notice the damp spot on the front of his robes.

“You’re glowing Potter,” Harry blinked. Glowing? He cracked open a blackened eye to look at the Dark Lord. The man was moving out of Harry’s limited line of vision. “Ah, how interesting.”

Frustrated, Harry tried to sit up, wanting to know what the hell was going on. A firm foot on his chest stopped any movement. Harry attempted a half-hearted glare as his captor.

“Did you know you glow when you orgasm Potter?” Voldemort asked, amusement creeping into his cold voice.

“I-what?”

“That would be a no then,” Voldemort cast a spell and smirked “I do like shiny things, Potter, have I ever told you that? Right now, you’re giving off a lovely red shiny aura. It’s very pretty.”

Harry was beginning to feel dread pool in the pit of his stomach. “I – I didn’t,” he gulped, because he _had_. Voldemort had been torturing him and he had orgasmed from it. He could still feel the pleasurable aftershocks running through his tired body. He hadn’t known that would happen though. He had had sex before, he had wanked before. No one had ever said he _glowed_ before.

Harry let out a surprised yelp as Voldemort levitated from the floor. Without saying a word, the Dark Lord floated Harry out of the dungeons. Harry mentally cursed his luck as he was floated to who knew where. He hated being at the Dark Lord’s mercy like this. He wanted to fight, to _run_. Nothing Voldemort was currently planning was going to be good for him.

To Harry’s surprise, he was taken to a comfortable bedroom, made up of soft greens and blues. Hints of silver were threaded throughout the room. Voldemort dropped him ungraciously on top of the double bed and left him there. He could hear soft footsteps heading towards the door and then the open and close of said door.

Harry huffed in annoyance. He had been left face down and OK, the pillows were soft, but still. His whole body ached from the spells and all he wanted to do was _sleep_. He tried to move onto his back, but his legs didn’t want to co-operate. Before he could do any more than swear mentally, the door opened, and footsteps approached the bed. He was flipped over onto his back with magic. The bed dipped, and Voldemort knelt beside him.

“It’s time for your medicine, Potter.” Voldemort reached over and pulled Harry’s mouth open.

Harry felt humiliated, his hands were still tied behind his back. His wand was Merlin knows where and now Voldemort doing _this_. Harry tried pulling his head away, but Voldemort merely laughed at him. A vial of liquid was poured into Harry’s open mouth. He coughed, and Voldemort pressed a large hand over his mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow lest he suffocate. Voldemort forced more potions down his throat before, removing his hand from Harry’s face.

A warm feeling spread through Harry’s body, _healing potions_ , Harry realised shocked. Voldemort was healing him. His aches and pains disappeared. His foggy version cleared. Shit. Harry did not like the look on Voldemort’s face as his body healed.

“Much better, can’t have you injured if we’re going to experiment on you.”

Harry paled at Voldemort’s words. “Fuck off.”

“No, no. I want to see just what makes you _glow_.” Well, fuck. The Dark Lord rolled up his sleeves, his wand poised over Harry’s chest. “What are you feeling to make you cum?” Voldemort’s eyes roamed the still wet spot on Harry’s robes.

Oh, Merlin. Harry wanted to shift, to reach down and adjust himself. The feeling of cum drying on him wasn’t all that pleasant. “Nothing,” he spat at the Dark Lord.

With a sigh, the Dark Lord whispered a Crucio. Harry bucked, his back arching off the bed as a scream ripped through his throat. It wasn’t the first time he had felt the pain of the curse, Voldemort had already used it several times on him this evening.

The pain was more than Harry could bear. His bones were on fire. His blood had turned to acid in his veins. Someone in the haze of pain that clouded his thoughts registered a familiar stirring in his cock. _No_. he thought desperately. _No_.

“Isn’t that interesting?” Voldemort murmured, ending the curse. “You like pain. The great Harry Potter is a masochist.”

“ _No_.” Harry disagreed vehemently. He was not a - _maso_ -whatever it was.

Voldemort laughed, high and cruel. “It’s more than that, isn’t it Harry? It’s not just pain you like.” With a simple wave of his wand, he undressed Harry.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Don’t you bloody dare.”

Ignoring Harry’s protests, Voldemort bowed his head and bit one of Harry’s nipples.

Harry yelled in pain and Voldemort bit harder. Breathing hard, Harry felt the moment his nipple begun to bleed. The hot trickle of blood sent a ripple down his spine, his cock twitched.

“Stop it.” Harry pleaded.

Voldemort let go of the swollen nipple. “Why? You’re clearly enjoying it and I haven’t let myself indulge in physical intimacy for a while. This has all the makings of a pleasurable experience.”

Harry felt a prickle of shame at those words. His body was enjoying this. Unbidden, Harry opened his legs. He felt warm all over and couldn’t think of another time when he had felt more aroused. Voldemort settled himself between Harry’s open legs.

“What do you want me to do Harry? Be honest.”

“I want you to let me go and stop killing people.” Harry spat at the Dark Lord, he gave himself a mental pat on the back for still being able to throw that at the Dark Lord. His brain was becoming clouded. He felt warm and light headed.

Voldemort chuckled darkly, a sound that would send most sane people running. “The truth if you please, Harry.”

Harry gulped his mouth opening of its one accord. “I want to be hurt.” Harry slammed his mouth shut, eyes wide in horror.

“Good boy,” Voldemort wrapped a thin pale, spidery hand around Harry’s weeping cock and began slowly stroking the boy’s cock. “Tell me how.”

Harry shuddered and let out a slow breath. “I – I don’t know.” He wasn’t sure what Voldemort wanted him to say. He had never done anything like this sexually with his previous lovers.

Voldemort smiled, a dark and twisted movement of his lips. “That’s alright Harry. We can explore your body and kinks _together_.”

Oh shit. “What are you talking about? I don’t have kinks.” Harry wasn’t even sure he knew what kinks were, nor did he think Voldemort was the psychopath to ask.

“Oh Harry, you are remarkably innocent.” Voldemort conjured himself a knife. “Let’s see how quickly you can cum from pain.”

Harry whimpered as the tip of the knife touched his breastbone. The knife slid down his skin, his blood rushed out of the cut, flowing out over his sides, pooling on the bed. When the knife reached his belly button Voldemort stopped.

Harry’s breath came in harsh, panting breaths. The pain sparked endorphins in his brain. It felt good, in a way that terrified him. Voldemort however, seemed nothing but amused. The Dark Lord coated his fingers in Harry’s blood and then circled the youth’s anus with his pale fingers.

“I’m using your own blood as lube,” Voldemort said thoughtfully “Does that excite you, Harry?”

 _Yes_ , Harry thought, disgusted with himself. “No.”

“Does lying to yourself make this easier for you?” Voldemort asked casually, slipping two blood coated fingers inside Harry. He curled his fingers, scrapping Harry’s walls.

Harry chose to focus on his breathing than answering Voldemort. If he got his breathing under control, he could ignore the fact that Voldemort had his fingers inside him and that it felt good.

This is so fucking wrong, Harry thought. Voldemort pressed a finger against his prostate and he moaned, bucking his hips up at the touch, opening his legs up more.

Voldemort laughed at his. Harry Potter was on his back, his legs spread open like a common whore, covered in his own blood, his prick leaking cum. _If only the Prophet could see him now_. Maybe he’d take a picture and send it in. Harry Potter, the former hero, kinky and willfully shagging the Dark Lord.

“What a delight you are, Potter.” Voldemort sighed. He let go of Harry’s prick and made two small cuts to either side of Harry’s prick. The boy screamed, kicking wildly to escape Voldemort. More amused than ever, Voldemort pulled Harry closer. He leaned over the boy to whisper into his ear.

“Now, now, none of that,” Voldemort threw the knife away, satisfied that it would disappear upon connecting to the floor. He wrapped his now free hand around Harry’s neck, pressing two more fingers inside the boy. Harry thrashed and bucked against him. “Sssh, you’re going to love this next part.”

Harry whimpered. Voldemort’s grip was vice-like and even the smallest squeeze was enough to cut off his windpipe. He tried to open his mouth, to breath, but Voldemort squeezed his neck in warning. Throat burning, Harry closed his mouth.

“Good boy.” Voldemort finally removed his fingers, content that Harry was now stretched enough and coated his dick with Harry’s blood.

Voldemort released his grip on Harry’s throat and Harry sucked in as much air as his burning lungs would allow. Damn Voldemort to hell.

“Bastard,” Harry spat, eyes flashing angrily. “This is sick, get off me.”

Voldemort ignored him, moving down Harry’s body. He lapped at the blood still trickling out of the cut he had made. Harry looked away repulsed. His stomach turned when he felt the blunt head of The Dark Lord’s cock at his entrance. He screwed his eyes shut, wishing he was anywhere but here, doing anything but this.

“Look at me Potter,” Voldemort spoke softly but firmly, hating himself, Harry looked at the man who had been torturing him not half an hour before. “I’m going to fuck you; Potter and you are going to enjoy every second of it.”

“I hate you,” Harry assured the Dark Lord who merely laughed at him.

The Dark Lord placed his hands firmly on Harry’s bloodstained chest as he thrust slowly into the boy hero. “Hate me if it makes it more enjoyable for you.”

Harry would’ve responded, had Voldemort not reached behind out a hand and closed it around his nose and mouth.

Panic coursed through Harry’s veins as he struggled to breathe. Voldemort was such a bastard. His lungs burned, lights popped in front of his eyes. Harry wiggled, trying in vain to free his arms before he lost consciousness. Voldemort laughed ah he fought to breathe.

“That it Potter, fight me.” He removed his hand and Harry breathed in lungfuls of air. He only had a second’s reprieve before Voldemort’s hand grasped his throat and squeezed.

Harry fought down a moan as Voldemort’s cock grazed his prostate. He would not give the Dark Lord the pleasure.

“You’ll pay for this,” Harry informed the older man. The Dark Lord thrust harder into the youth in response.

Harry’s hips rose to meet Voldemort’s, his body desperate for the older man’s touch. Harry could feel his face burn with same, how could his own body betray him like this? His body still had the undercurrent of warmness flowing through him. It was tugging at his mind gently, telling him he should give in and enjoy what Voldemort was doing to him. He wouldn’t, he was stronger than that.

Voldemort bit and licked at Harry’s toned chest. Dipping his tongue into the cut, lapping at the fresh blood. He could feel Harry shudder beneath him. Keen to humiliate the boy still further, he squeezed the boys neck tightly one more. Delighting in the panic look in Harry’s eyes and his breath was cut off once more and then let go, allowing the boy to breathe harshly. Moving his hand from the boy’s neck, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s bound arms and pulled the boy up.

“Ride me.” He instructed. A hazy look of confusion crossed Harry’s face. His green eyes becoming cloudy with desire. He shifted them, so Harry was straddling him. Harry’s eyes went wide, and he wiggled fruitlessly, arms still tied behind his back.

“No,” Harry ground out. No way in hell was going to ride Voldemort’s dick. “Screw you.”

“That would be the point of this exercise,” Voldemort remarked dryly. He twisted the boy’s uninjured nipple and twisted. Harry yelped, rolling his hips unconsciously. “If I want to keep that nipple, I’d suggest getting to _work_.”

Harry glared, wishing nothing but death and pain onto the Dark Lord, but then the bastard pulled on his nipple again. Wishing he was doing this with _anyone_ else, Harry slowly began to ride the Dark Lord’s prick.

Voldemort gripped Harry’s hips to help steady the boy and rose and fell on his dick. Harry refused to look down, didn’t want to see that red line that crept down his chest, his blood still sickly dribbling out. He could feel the blood as it ran wetly down his sides, across his hips. He could spot the dark red blood pooled on the bed sheets from his peripheral vision.

He couldn’t deny it felt good though. Voldemort’s dick was thick, stretching him in a way that made him feel almost too full.

“Untie my arms,” If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly. “ _Please_.”

“Please, _My Lord_.” Voldemort moved a hand, toying with the rope.

“ _Please_ , Voldemort.” If Voldemort ever thought, he was going to say ‘my lord’ the man was crazier than Harry had already assumed.

Voldemort spanked Harry’s arse but released the spell. Harry fell forward into the Dark Lord’s chest, landing with a heaving ‘oof.’ Shakily he placed his hands on the man’s chest. Fuck. Refusing to look at the other man, Harry shakily lifted himself up. At least know he could adjust the angle. Leaning back, he placed his arms on the Dark Lord’s thighs. Voldemort grunted as he slipped deeper into Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed. His head dipped back, his eyes fluttered closed. Fucking the enemy was not supposed to feel this good. His hips moved to their own rhythm, completely in sync with Voldemort’s thrusts.

The new angle allowed Voldemort’s cock to press against his prostate with every thrust. Harry’s whole body thrummed with joy.

“Yes, Potter.” Voldemort scoped him up so that Harry was sitting in Voldemort’s lap, their chests pressed together. Voldemort pressed his lips against Harry’s harshly. Harry wrapped his arms around the Dark Lord, bringing them even closer together. Voldemort bit down on Harry’s lower lip, tugging, demanding access to the youth’s mouth.

Harry obliged, opening his mouth wide enough for Voldemort’s tongue to slip in. They dueled, tongues fighting each other before Voldemort took total control. Fisting a hand in Harry’s wild black hair, he pulled Harry’s head back, deepening the kiss.

Harry came,  hot sticky cum coating both their chests. Harry broke off the kiss, hissing in pain as the cum hit the cut on his chest.

“ _Merlin._ ” Harry panted, breathless.

Voldemort buried his face into Harry’s neck, as he came, spilling himself into the boy’s tight hole. He pressed kisses to the underside of Harry’s jaw as he loosened his grip on Harry.

Harry flopped backwards onto the bed, as Voldemort chuckled. “You do look very pretty with that shiny aura around you.” The aurora the shone around Harry was bright warm orange. Finding out that the more sexually satisfied Harry was, the brighter the aura was had been fascinating. They had taken to steadily exploring different kinks and fetishes, to see what colours Harry’s shiny aura could produce.

Harry let out a shakily laugh, one arm over his eyes. “I think we can put that down as a success.” The boy moved the arm long enough to grin cheekily up at his lover. “Care to heal me?”

Voldemort whispered a spell, healing Harry’s chest, cock and nipple instantly. “So blood play...?”

“Mmm, yes.” Harry sighed. “What else did you slip into those potions earlier?” The warm, slightly fuzzy feeling hadn’t left him.

“Lust potion.” Voldemort shrugged, slipping off the bed.

“Ah,” Well that explained a lot. Harry felt the comforting prickle of cleaning charms on his skin and sighed happily. “Maybe skip that next time. It's more fun trying to fight you without a potion trying to make me give in.”

A deep chuckle from somewhere behind him. “Noted.” Voldemort returned to the bed with Harry’s comfort blanket and bear. “Come on, right way up.”

Sighing at being disturbed, Harry moved, wrapping the blankets around him as snuggled into the bed, his head resting on the pillow. Voldemort, slipped into the bed behind him, pulling the exhausted boy into a cuddle after making sure Harry had his teddy and wasn't showing any sign of distress after the rather intense scene. 

“Good boy. Next time it’s your fantasy.” He informed his lover.

Harry gave a tired cheer, “Excellent, I’ve been wanting to make you dress up for ages. How do you feel about dolphins?”

“I think you should go to sleep and try again when you’re feeling more awake.” Harry giggled through a yawn. Voldemort stroked Harry’s damp hair as he fell asleep.

“You were such a good boy today,” Voldemort kissed the top of Harry’s head, before closing his own eyes. “Told you this would be fun.”

Harry’s contented snores was his only answer.


End file.
